Hetalia story
by Salamandercat
Summary: Reader insert. You are a country. 2p's make an apperance. Summary is horrible. Hetalia x Reader. I don't own Hetalia or you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"She's cold. Hates everyone."

"Yeah, but she acts differently around animals and citizens."

"Her lands warm, and her people are friendly. It doesn't make sense."

"Where you listening fool?! She nicer to everyone else."

"That might explain it but why is she friendly to others and not the nations?"

You were sleeping and dreaming the same thing that you did every night. Three figures. Always talking about you. Always remarking on what you did. It was fine with you, after all, this was only something that your mind had concocted to pass the hours.

"Hello Scratchy." you said to the closest figure. The four of you were sitting in a circle around an odd green fire. You were in a clearing surrounded by trees. And when you looked up you could almost see the black sky poking through the leaves and branches. "Moon, Terror."

The three figures looked up at you. The way they where sitting and how the fire was burning left their faces in shadow, the only part you were able to see was their eyes, which were an ebony black, and shown with an unearthly light.

"What do you want [y/n]?" one of them asked. It's voice was hoarse and scratchy, which was probably why you had decided to nickname him 'Scratchy'.

You tilted your head to the side. "What do you mean?" you asked. "This is my dream after all."

Terror snorted. You had decided to call him 'Terror' since he was the least friendly out of the group and kinda scared you. "It might be your dream, [y/n], but that doesn't mean you can listen in on our conversation."

"Um, guys, you were talking about me." you pointed out.

Moon tilted his head, and he seemed to smile. But you couldn't see his face so it was more of a hunch then anything else. "She is right you know." he said.

Terror sniffed. "Whatever."

Suddenly Scratchy leaped to his feet and looked over at you. "Time to wake up [y/n]. There's a meeting today."

* * *

You opened your eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through your bedroom window. You rolled onto your side and looked at the clock on your night stand. It read eight thirty, the meeting was for nine.

You sighed and groggily got out of your bed. 'Why do we even have meetings?' you thought. 'Its not like we get anything done.'

Still, you were a country, and had to show up. Unless of course you had a good enough excuse not to. Which you didn't, since your mind wasn't kind enough to bless you with reasons not to show.

Again you sighed, but got dressed anyway. You chose a white blouse, dark blue breeches, and black boots.

After you clothed yourself you headed to the door. 'I hope I won't be stuck in that hell hole longer than necessary.' you thought.

* * *

When you arrived it was nine twenty. 'Hm.' you thought. 'I'm late.'

You walked inside the building where the World Meetings were held. Finally, after several hours of walking and taking many detours, you arrived at the door that would lead you to the meeting room. You took a deep breath, before opening the door and stepping inside.

Silence. A surprised look was on your face as you surveyed the seated nations. France and England weren't at each others necks, Russia wasn't asking people to become one with him, and Italy wasn't trying to hug Germany. 'What the hell?!' you thought.

'I think I'm in the wrong world.' Slowly you began to back away to the door so that you could escape from this odd (yet peaceful) nightmare.

Although you didn't get very far before England noticed you. "About time." he said.

Now all the countries eyes were on you. 'Great.' you thought. 'Now I can't escape. Thanks a lot Arthur!"

"Ve vere vaiting for you." Germany said.

"Really," you answered. "You shouldn't have."

"It-a wasn't-a problem really!" Italy chirped.

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have waited for me." you said. "I was hoping that if I arrived late then I wouldn't have to spend as much time here. But, thanks anyway."

You watched them quietly for a minute before continuing to edge your way to the door. "Why are you trying to leave aru?" China asked.

You sighed. Then slowly made your way to your seat. You sat down. You were between Canada and America. Canada being on your right and America on your left.

When you were seated Germany stood. "Alvight, lets get zhis meeting started."

* * *

**Yes, they waited for you. They are just that awsome.**

**Prussia: No, zhat vould be zhe awsome me!**

**Me: No comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You sighed and glanced down at your watch. 'Ten more minutes.' you thought. You let out another sigh. The whole room was in utter chaos. Paper was being thrown, words were being yelled, and fists were connecting with flesh.

Your [e/c] eyes glanced up to see England punch France in the face and hear the blond nation yell: "Connard que c'était mon visage!"

You placed your head on your arm which was lying on the table and let out another sigh. 'Just let the tortuer end. Please, please let it end.'

"Whats-a wrong ragazza?"

You groaned.

"That is-a not an answer ragazza."

"Shouldn't you be cowering next to Germany or something?"

"What?! I would-a never touch-a that potatoe bastardo!"

You tilted your head slightly to see Romano standing next to you. "Oh, hi Romano." you said. "I thought you were Italy."

"That was-a obvious."

You shrugged. "Shouldn't be being cuddled by Spain?"

"That tomatoe bastard is-a not coming anywhere near-a me!" Romano replied.

You sighed again. "Might as well take a seat then, I have a feeling this will be a long meeting."

You watched as Romano took the seat on your right and your eyes widened. "Wait! Don't sit there! That seat's already taken!"

"But its-a empty."

"No its not, Canada's sitting there."

"H-Hi."


End file.
